Roomies
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaIno] Their relationship started out as roommates. Shikamaru hated her and Ino thought he just wasn't her type. Certain things happen and brought them together. ONESHOT.


This fic is a tribute to Shika-Ino lovers and of course as a birthday gift to Shikamaru and Ino. ONESHOT but this is a long-ass chapter. Bear it till the end, okay?

English is my second language, so there will be a lot of grammar mistake. I don't beta it.

**ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS. **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **Ino was the party girl and Shikamaru was just a lazy bum. Ino cared a lot about her appearance, Shikamaru was just too lazy to care. Ino liked cute boys, attention and fame and Shikamaru…ugh, did I mention lazy? Shikamaru was just not her type, girls only sent shivers up to his spine especially girls _like_ Ino. Certain circumstances brought them together and they fell in love! **ONESHOT**

**

* * *

**

**ROOMIES**

**© ArAshiMitArAshi**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru was desperately in need for a roommate. His best friend, Chouji was just moved out from their shared two-roomed apartment and he really needed somebody to fill the empty room beside him and split the rent. Quick. He wasn't short in cash, his allowance always more than enough to support him but he didn't like the feeling of being alone, plus…

He needed someone to share doing the housework.

Shikamaru was just lazy.

Finished in cleaning the house _alone_ that day, he posted up a notice about him looking for a roommate.

**

* * *

**

Ino was in big rage. Her current boyfriend was cheating on her.

"I had enough!" She screamed out loud, causing the neighbors peeking out from their windows to look. "It's okay with me if you have a girlfriend behind my back but it's not okay if you're hitting with my own best friend! And she has a boyfriend, damn it!"

Sai stood speechless before the stunning mad girl. "Miss lovely…"

"Don't you "miss lovely" me!" Ino yelled at the pet name given. She took an oversized travel bag and began to pack her clothes. "It's the end of our relationship! I'm moving out!"

Walking alone for several hours without anything to do seemed to cause her panic. She had no where to go, sure she had some few friends she could rely on at this time like this, Sakura for instance but she didn't want to disturb them. Sakura was sharing a house with her boyfriend and she didn't feel like being a third wheel if she ask Sakura for a temporary shelter until she find her own.

She thought about staying at the hotel but the cost for one night seemed so expensive to her. It's not like she didn't have money, but she really think that it was much better spending a night's price on things like clothes, shoes, bags or new makeup.

Ino was desperately in need to find a house. Fast.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up hearing the knock.

Without bother to adjust his crumpled shirt and his loosened ponytail, he walked lazily to the door.

"Yes?" He yawned, opening the door. His eyes twitched.

A super sexy girl was standing in front of him. She was totally a knockout, with pale blond hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, blue eyes and fair skin. She was nearly as tall as him in her four-inch high heeled sandal and looked very classy and sophisticated in her purple outfit. She smiled brightly at him.

Shikamaru threw his face away. "What do you want?"

She shoved a piece of paper to his face and he realized that it was the notice he posted up just a couple of hours ago. "You're looking for a roommate," she said, her angelic voice echoed in his ears.

Shikamaru made a face. "Yeah. So?"

"I would like to fill that position. Is it still available?"

_No…_ He started to feel weary. _True, I need a roommate but no…not a girl! I don't like girls!_

"Is it still available?" She still had the smile.

_I should have written: Desperately looking for a MALE roommate!_

* * *

Ino stared at the guy. She didn't like the look shown on his face. He looked like he…disliked her. But she didn't care. She had to find a house otherwise she'll be sleeping on the streets.

Putting up a sweet face, she asked the question again with patience slowly running out from her body. "Well? Is it still available?"

The sleepy guy rubbed his temple and yawned. Again. "I need a _male_ roommate."

"You didn't state it here." Ino began to get pissed.

"Yeah." He agreed. "My mistake. I'll correct it later." He shut the door.

"Wait." Ino stopped the door before it was completely shut. "You mean you cannot accept me?"

"I _don't_ want to accept you." He replied.

"But I need a place to stay." She gritted her teeth. "I found your notice at the right time and you said you don't want to accept me?"

"I don't like to room with a girl."

"Like hell I like to room with a guy. I had enough of it."

"Then we're even." Shikamaru started to shut the door again. "Goodbye."

"I don't have a place to stay." Ino stopped the door again.

He shrugged. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Oh, yes." She smiled as sweet as she could. "You can let me in."

* * *

"I believe we could make some arrangements," the girl said once she was seated on the comfortable couch.

Shikamaru took a seat across her, wondering to himself why in the first place he let the girl in. Maybe it's because of pity. It was already dark and it's completely dangerous for a beautiful girl like her let alone wandering outside.

"What kind of arrangements?" He asked stupidly.

"For living together, of course." Ino replied simply.

"Hold it right there," he held up his hand. "I didn't say that I accept you as my roommate."

"But you let me in."

"I only let you stay here _overnight_." Shikamaru stated. He began to feel annoyed. "You have to find other place tomorrow. I'm sure there are plenty of available houses out there."

"I doubt I could find one. Besides, your place is just perfect. It's nearer to my workplace than my old house. It's just a couple of blocks from here. I could walk."

The lazy guy sighed. "But I don't like-" He paused a little. "Having a girl as a roommate."

"Why?"

"Simple. Girl annoys me. A lot."

"That's why I said we could make some arrangements." Ino tried to hold up her anger.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"We could act invisible to each other."

"Easy for you to say."

"How about we give it a try?" She hopingly suggested. "Give me a week while I try to look out for other place. Then, if you still not satisfied, I'll leave."

Shikamaru's mind raced.

"I'll do all the housework. How about that?"

_Aha! _

"You will do all the cooking, cleaning and laundry?"

"As long as the rent split equally and I have my privacy."

_Maybe this could work… Maybe she's not so bad after all…_ "I'm Nara Shikamaru." He held out his hand to her.

She accepted the shake and smiled. "Yamanaka Ino."

* * *

**Day One**

Shikamaru woke up hearing the noise. He groaned sleepily, forcing his eyes to shut and hoped he could drift back to sleep but failed. He tossed and turned on his bed and finally jerked up in annoyance. He glanced at the clock on one of his bedside tables. It showed 7.00 am sharp.

_Damn!_ He cursed. _It's Saturday and it's just seven but I already woke up! What did that woman do with that noise out there!_

He barged out from his room angrily without bothering about his appearance.

* * *

Ino hummed a certain familiar song happily as she vacuumed the carpet. She was wearing a simple white tube top with white hot pants with floral patterns and she tied her long blond hair up in a bun.

She was thinking about her new roommate, Shikamaru. She had no idea about how he looks like before she met him and when she finally see him, she immediately set up her mind that the guy was certainly not her type. He was good looking all right but to her, he looked too simple and definitely not cool. Ino always thought that the fastest way to cure a broken heart was to find another boyfriend.

That guy Shikamaru was definitely out of her list.

Ino preferred someone who handsome, cool, classy, elegant, stylish, smart and most importantly sexy. Without one of those classifications, she could easily say no.

Hearing the bedroom door slammed open with a loud bang, she glanced up and confronted with her new roommate. He was standing just in front of her with looks ready to kill. Ino's mouth gaped open.

Strike #1: Shikamaru was sexy.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru demanded with his hands on hips.

_I hope I'm not drooling…_ Ino quickly regained her sanity. She lifted her chin up to match his look. "I'm vacuuming, as you can see."

He grunted. "Can you do it later in the day? Troublesome…I'm sleeping."

"Now you're up." She answered innocently. "And I have to do it right now because I have to go to work later."

"If you want to clean, please use the broom."

"The dust won't come out from the carpet." Ino continued her work.

"Can you please stop? I want to continue sleeping."

"I hate to leave my work unfinished."

Shikamaru snatched the vacuum away from her. "Do it some other time, okay?"

Ino took the vacuum back. "I've told you I hate to leave my work unfinished. And why do you want to continue sleeping anyway? I can see that you had enough sleep."

"Today is Saturday and it's my sleeping day. You have no right to interfere."

"I've told you we should act invisible to each other so you could pretend that I wasn't here."

"Yeah, but how could I pretend that you're invisible with the annoying sound you make?"

Ino shrugged. "Well, it's none of my business. I do my job like you told me to and it's up to you to find a way to bear with it. Go stuff your ear with cotton balls or something."

Shikamaru's both fists shaken as he tried to fight the urge to punch that beautiful face out of his peaceful life. He watched Ino, who without caring continued her chores. Muttering inaudible curses which he hopingly she could hear, he went back to his room, burned with fury.

* * *

As soon as the obviously lazy guy disappeared out of her sight, she released her grip from the vacuum thing and put a hand on the left side of her chest.

Her heart was pounding hard. Real hard.

_What's happening to me? _She wondered. _Why did my heart couldn't stop beating fast?_

An image of him flashed back in her memory. He was standing right in front of her with a face as mad as hell and messy loosened ponytail but one thing for sure, he looked totally hot. Her mind picturing his bare neck and shoulders, strong chest and muscular arms, slim waist and perfect hips, yummy tanned skin and…oh, she quickly pushed all the thoughts away. She tried to deny the fact that she was feeling slightly attracted to him.

_Damn…_ She cursed silently. _Why did he have to be so sexy?_

* * *

**Day Two**

"So, have you figured out?"

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, surprised at the sudden question he uttered to her on the second day they had breakfast together. "What about?"

His face shows annoyance. Again. "About looking for somewhere else to live."

"Ah," Ino slowly understood. This guy just couldn't wait for her to get out of his hair. "No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy." Ino simply answered. In fact, she didn't want to move out. The place she was staying at right now was just perfect for her. Besides, the attraction she felt since she saw him that morning seemed to appear stronger than she ever thought could be.

"If you want me to help just tell me." Shikamaru offered.

"No, thank you." She said sweetly. "I'm doing just fine without you."

"Remember you only have one week." He reminded her about the deal. "By the beginning of next week, you have to move out."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"And I don't care if you already find a house or not. You just have to leave."

"Okay." She seemed didn't care about it.

Shikamaru was really annoyed right now. No, he was totally pissed. _That's why I hate girls…_ He thought. _They always take things easy._

* * *

"He's hot?"

"Yeah…" Ino slowly replied, busily arranging roses in a bouquet. She glanced up at her pink-haired friend. "Stupid thinking, don't you think?"

"No. I think there's nothing wrong for thinking like that." Sakura handed her a freshly cut rose. "What makes you think like that?"

"Because I have high taste in guys." She bit her lip. "And he's totally out of from my list. Once you see him, you'll know."

"But one of his traits strikes you, right?" Sakura grinned wickedly.

Ino flinched. "Damn! Why did he happen to be so sexy?"

* * *

"What's wrong, buddy?" Chouji asked with his mouth full of chips.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru replied lazily. "It's just…my new roommate…really troubles me." He turned to face Chouji. "If only you didn't move out…"

The fat boy shrugged. "Well, I didn't want to move out in the first place but I have to." He answered. "So, tell me about your new roommate."

Shikamaru sighed in frustration. "Ah… It's troublesome to talk about her… Let's drop this subject, okay?"

Chouji shot a questioning look. "_Her?_"

"I didn't tell you that my new roommate is a girl?"

Chouji shook his head. "Nope." Then, he grinned. "Hey, how did you _hook_ up with her in the first place? I thought you _hate_ to room with a girl."

"Just call me stupid." Shikamaru muttered. "I don't know what's gotten into me at that time. I was not supposed to let her in. Maybe my sleepiness rubs my sanity off."

"I bet she must be pretty then."

Shikamaru scowled. "Honestly, she looks like a bimbo to me."

"Ah, I get it." Chouji finished his chips and opened a new one. "She must be blond-haired, blue-eyed babe?"

"That's her."

"You struck gold, Shikamaru."

* * *

**Day Three**

Ino waited impatiently outside the bathroom, glancing every ten seconds on the clock that hung on one of the walls. It shows 7.45pm. She was already late for her date that night.

_Damn! What is he doing in there?!_ She cursed silently as she tapped her foot on the linoleum floor beneath her. She tried not to banging on the door and demanding him to get out. Shikamaru had been in the bathroom since she came back from class and had not gotten out. She had been waiting outside for almost ten minutes. She was surprised to see that a man could take _this_ long only to have a shower.

_Next time I'll make sure that I will get into the bathroom first, no matter what…_ She sighed, thinking that there was only a bathroom in that house.

Finally, the door snapped open and a mad Ino glanced up quickly, only to catch Shikamaru in his _good_ moment. Yeah, a very good moment.

The towel was riding low on his waist, threatening her eyes only to stare at it. But Ino was quick in gaining back her sanity; she didn't want to get caught staring so she bolted her gaze up to his upper body.

_Shit! I should've looked somewhere else! _

Shikamaru's slightly tanned chest was wet with glistening pearls of water dripping slowly down his body. He was broad in the shoulders, strong in the chest and slimmer in the waist. His skin was smooth and looked so delicious to the touch. Ino gulped her sudden nervousness. She could feel the heat rushed up to her cheeks and she rather die than showing her blush to a guy who was way totally out of her list.

She hurriedly drifted her gaze from his chest and she knew she made another mistake by looking at his face.

_Wow…_ This was really a sight of Shikamaru she hadn't yet seen since they became roommates. Ino's eyes bugged out.

Strike #2: Shikamaru was a total knockout!

With the same boring expression he wore on his face most of the time; the way his brows knitting were the same, the way his eyes blinking were the same and the way his mouth pouting was the same, he stared back at her with his hair down!

His sleek ebony hair clinging to his neck as it barely reached a little over his shoulder. His hair still dripping wet, resulting from his shower and Ino was damn sure that her sexy roommate was too lazy to dry it off. She wanted to raise her hand to feel his hair but her ego banned her from doing so, so she clenched her fists tight to fight the sudden urge. She could've sworn she was blushing like hell right now!

_Damn! How in the hell did he happen to be so gorgeous?!_

Covering up her dwelling emotions, Ino blurted out in annoyance, "Finally, you came out, Shikamaru! I thought I was going to wait forever! What are you? A girl?"

Said person sighed. "Have any problem?"

"Oh, yes! You make me late for my date! You suppose to let me shower first!"

"Sorry but by the time I get into the shower you still haven't home yet." He answered calmly. "And I don't know that you have a date."

"Fine!" Ino gritted her teeth, realizing that it was also her fault for coming back late. But she couldn't help it. She had an unexpected extra class and the class took longer time than she had estimated to finish. "Just get out of my way!" She pushed him aside and hurriedly went into the bathroom. Shikamaru shifted slightly to allow her to get in. But she didn't take caution that the floor beneath Shikamaru before was drenched in a pool of water, so when she took a step ahead…

She lost balance. Good thing Shikamaru was fast enough to grab her from falling down otherwise she must have hit the floor by now. He straddled her in his arms only for a short moment before he also lost his balance and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Itaii…" He winced in pain, having himself hit hard on the floor. The extra weight on top of him added double pain to his naked back. He sighed in relief when feeling his towel was still in place. Relaxing his muscles on the floor, he waited for Ino to get off.

The blonde babe as Chouji predicted looked as white as if she had seeing a ghost. The blush on her cheeks he saw before was completely gone. The annoyed look plastered on her face had been replaced with some kind of terrifying look; her blue eyes shot wide and her pink lips barely parted, waiting to be kissed…

Shikamaru blinked. _Did I just…?_ He shook his head, easing the thought away. He went back staring at her. "You okay?"

Ino could feel her flying soul came back to her body as Shikamaru's concerned voice went through her ear. She gulped nervously as she came back to reality. Again, she could feel the heat rushed to her face upon realizing her position right at that moment. She was on top of him; I mean on top of _him_ with her chest pressed hard on his own wet chest, her face only inches away from his. She could feel him clearly through the thin barrier that separates them and she spaced out again. However, his warm breath that tingling on her skin snapped her back into reality. She bolted off from him. This time she was sure that her face must be flustered red.

"You okay?" She heard him asking again but this time with the annoyance flavor. Of course, she had been spacing out and didn't answer him.

"Um…yeah…I guess…" She bit her lower lip nervously. _Shit! Why do I feel like a lovesick schoolgirl! _

"You better watch out before you go, woman." Shikamaru smirked as he helped himself to stand and offering his hand to Ino. "Next time I won't be there to save you."

Ino's left eye twitched hearing the teasing. She growled angrily, slapping his hand away and stood by herself. "It's your entire fault!"

"Oh? What did I do?"

"If only you…" Ino's rampage stopped as she took another look on her roommate's toned body. She cursed herself again. "If only you dry yourself thoroughly before stepping out from the shower, then I won't fell down!"

"Oh, now it's _my_ fault…" Shikamaru sighed.

"You're dripping wet! You are the one who watered the floor!" Ino pointed at him. "So, it's obviously your fault!"

"Very clever…" He shrugged. "Accusing me for your own carelessness." As if remembered something, he looked up at the clock. "What time you say your date is?"

Ino's eyes jumped out. "Shoot!" She shrieked in shocked, bending down to pick her fallen towel. "Sasuke-kun would be furious!" It was 7.58pm, way too late for her 8.00pm date. One hour was the shortest time she could manage to get ready and tonight, she knew she needed more than one hour. Tonight was her big night because finally she got the chance to spend the night with the hottest guy in town and there was no way she let herself miss that golden opportunity. It took her a lifetime to get him. Uchiha Sasuke was not easy to seduce or flirt with.

She glared at Shikamaru before dashing into the bathroom, slamming the door hard in front of his face.

* * *

Shikamaru was doing his assignment in front of his computer in his room when suddenly he heard someone banging on the front door.

Sighing heavily, he got off from his chair and walked through the dark towards the front door. He didn't bother to light a single light for nobody was in the house except him. He also could reduce the cost of electricity.

His brows knitted in surprise seeing the sight before him after the door was open.

"Sasuke," he addressed the handsome guy. Sasuke was his colleague in the university. They shared almost every class. Sasuke nodded with a scowl clearly written on his face.

Ino was in his arms, fully drunk. She seemed to lose her consciousness because her feet no longer in use to support her body. Sasuke had to grip her tight all the way to prevent her from falling. He motioned the blonde in his arms to Shikamaru.

"I don't know that you're _with_ her." Shikamaru shook his head.

"We're not together. She's my new roommate." He explained. "But only for temporary."

Sasuke shrugged and handed Ino's limp body to Shikamaru. "She's drunk."

"I can see that." Shikamaru smirked. "So _you_ are her date."

Sasuke merely nodded.

"What makes you date her? This is not so you."

"Naruto dared me to." Sasuke grunted when speaking about his best friend. "We were hanging out at the club one day when suddenly he came out with this crazy idea."

"You go clubbing?"

"Sometimes." Sasuke answered casually. "That dobe won't let me rest easy unless I go with him."

"Oh. But how come you know her?"

"She is Sakura's best friend. She's also a regular customer at the club. Seen her a lot in there. One of the hot babes." Sasuke smirked. "You struck gold, Shikamaru."

"Heck, why do I have to feel lucky rooming with her?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "This woman is annoying."

"Yeah, I can see how much she bugs you." Sasuke adjusted his clothes. "It's late. I better go back."

"See you in class." Shikamaru said before closing the door.

Ino almost fell off his arms but he pulled her back quickly. He realized that this was the second time Ino was in his arms. He carried her to her room as if she weighed nothing and put her gently on the mattress. The moonlight cascading Ino's face highlighted her angelic features made Shikamaru stuck staring at her for a while.

"_You struck gold, Shikamaru."_

_Yeah, sure…_ He muttered silently. _This is really troublesome…_

He pulled the comforter up to her body, noticing from her skimpy clothes; purple one-string piece with tight, leather micro-mini skirt, he knew that she would be suffering from cold later on if he didn't cover her up properly. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up and Shikamaru found her soft purr was very alluring.

Her lips were very inviting.

He bent down.

* * *

**Day Four**

Ino woke up with terrible headache. She clutched her head tight, frowning at the pain that caused by alcohol she drank last night. She opened her eyes slowly. The hangover made her eyes blurry for a moment but slowly her visions became clear. She blinked a few times to ease her sleepiness.

She groaned in pain. She didn't know how much time she would take to recover but she knew that the pain will stuck with her for the rest of the day. She was lucky that that all her classes today were cancelled and didn't have to work until Wednesday; otherwise she will be like walking on the clouds.

Her mouth curved into a smile recalling the event last night. Although she knew that Sasuke dated her only for a dare but she didn't care. They had a really great time together and Ino savored each seconds to the max. Sure, she was late for the date and Sasuke was completely mad at her but finally things cooled down. They had dinner together and went partying afterwards at Naruto's house. Got Sasuke dancing with her, even succeed in seducing him for a kiss before launching herself in a drink contest. It was really unforgettable night.

_Yeah, but shit this pain won't stop…_ Ino winced at her throbbing head.

"Does it feel really bad?" A smooth, male voice startled her. She looked at the door and met a pair of lazy eyes was staring at her, leaning casually on the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shikamaru…"

He pointed at the bedside table on her right. "Eat some aspirin and you will feel better."

"How did I get back?"

"Sasuke saw you home."

"Oh…" She nodded. "Wait… You know Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded. "Ah… He's my colleague at the university."

"Oh…" Ino nodded again. "Anyway, thanks for…um…taking care of me."

"No sweat." _Troublesome woman…_ Shikamaru thought. As he turned to leave, he caught a glimpse of books stacked on Ino's desk, something he had not noticed before. Ino followed his gaze.

"I went to prep school." She explained embarrassedly. "I failed this year's university entrance exam but I hope I could make it next year."

Shikamaru studied each book intently. "So, which university did you choose?"

"Konoha University." She answered with bright smile. "Sasuke-kun goes there, my best friend goes there, so does her boyfriend and everybody goes there!"

_Yeah, I go there, too…_ "But doesn't your work interrupt your study?"

"Not really. I only work on weekends and some evenings on weekdays. It doesn't bother much. My working hours are short, though and my job is really simple."

"Oh?" Shikamaru was getting interested to know more about her. "So, where's your workplace? You said it's quite near from here."

"Hn. Just a couple blocks from here. I work at a flower shop, Yamanaka Flower Shop as a part time salesgirl. It's one of my family franchises. How about you?"

"I'm a full time student." He replied, glancing at Ino's alarm clock. "I better go now otherwise I'll be late for class."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly. "Say 'hi' to Sasuke-kun for me, okay?"

"Ah." He grunted lazily.

* * *

A really nice smell greeted his nose once he got inside his house. He inspected the living room before making his way towards the kitchen. The living room seemed spotless with the cushions made, dustless floor and magazines neatly lined on the glass coffee table.

_Good job._ He smirked. _Not bad for a bimbo._

"Okaerinasai!" She said cheerily the moment she saw him. Ino was standing in front of the sink, wearing her usual house garments; sleeveless shirt and hot pants along with purple apron. Her long blond hair was let free, hung down reaching her waist. Shikamaru found this sight was very comforting.

Like she was completely belonged there.

"Your head okay?" He asked casually, opening the fridge. He found a bottle of mineral water and took it, removing its cap and gulped the content down his throat.

"Hn." she answered. "I feel better."

"That's good." He muttered. "Is dinner done yet? I'm hungry."

"Just a little bit more. Why don't you go clean yourself first? I'll call you once it's ready."

He complied and went to his room.

* * *

_During dinnertime, he must bring up that subject again._ Ino's mind reeled. _I have to think of an excuse. Fast!_

Ino had decided that she will not leave the house no matter what. She began to grow fond of the house; it's small and compact but she loved its peaceful atmosphere and the calming surrounding. The house was also strategic from its location; it was near to her workplace and the commuter station.

And, she may have slowly fallen in love with the person sleeping next to her room though she hardly admitted it.

Heck, Shikamaru was certainly not her type and never will be!

But she couldn't help herself from feeling attracted.

Damn strike #1 and #2!

"So," Shikamaru started the conversation during eating. "Have you found someplace?"

"Nope." She answered simply.

His look showed annoyance but fading quickly. "Why haven't you found one?"

"Because I wasn't looking for one."

"Why don't you look for one?"

"Because I don't want to move out."

"Look, Ino-"

"So, have you reconsidered?" She shot him a question.

"About what?"

"About me staying here." She smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "I'm not bad enough to be your roommate, right?"

Shikamaru choked on his food. _Did she just…flirting with me?_

"What's wrong, Shikamaru-_kun_?"

_Ooh… There's no way I let myself surrender to her spell… _Shikamaru finished his dinner as fast as he could then storm out from the kitchen. _Not matter how irresistible she could be, I must not let my guard down. She has to move out._

Following his shadow, Ino smiled evilly.

* * *

**Day Five**

"_Hello?_"

"Sakura-chan," Ino sang through the phone. "Can you come over? I need your help with my studies."

Sakura laughed. "_Calling me to your house to teach you about some subject is not so you, Ino._"

"Please tell me your answer is yes," Ino whined. "I don't know who else I could ask for help."

"_What's up anyway? You got some big exam?_"

"Something like that." Ino sighed. "I forgot that I have **Mogishiken** this Saturday. Ah…that would be pain in the ass..."

(**Mogishiken** is a mandatory standardized test given to Japanese students, similar to the SAT or ACT tests in the U.S.)

"_Hah! Deserve you right._" Sakura giggled. "_That's the problem when you're too busy to think about anything but party – which I want to ask you what you want to do this Saturday, after the Mogishiken of course. It's your birthday. Oh, don't you have to work on that day?_"

"Don't worry. I already take the day off. But can we talk about that matter later? I'm really worried about the Mogishiken."

"_When do you want me to come?_"

"Right now."

"_Right now? But I have a date with Naruto._"

"Sakura… You live with him, you see him everyday. Can you skip the date just for this time? Onegaishimasu…"

"_I'm sorry but I can't. We're going to see a concert. You know **Trapnest** came to town and there's no way I miss my chance to see them live. They doubled with **Blast**! That would be awesome!_"

(**Trapnest** and **Blast** are the bands taken from anime Nana. Love them very much!)

"So, you couldn't come?"

"_I'm sorry._"

"How about tomorrow?"

"_Ugh, no chance. I have three quizzes that day. But I think I could make it the day after tomorrow. How 'bout that?_"

"I don't have enough time to study by the time you are free, Sakura." Ino said hopelessly. "Oh, well. Let's see if I can convince Sasuke-kun to teach me."

"_In your dreams, Ino._"

"Oh, don't underestimate me. I managed to get him to kiss me before." Ino smirked. "Hell, you got that blonde hunk by your side but still get jealous over me!"

"_If I couldn't have Sasuke-kun then neither could you._"

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

"_Hell, yeah. I'll wait._" She paused. "_Hey, now I remember!_"

"What is it?"

"_Sasuke-kun is out of town. He had some family business to deal with. His gorgeous brother came to pick him up yesterday._"

Ino's new hope crushed. "Argh! Then, what will happen to me? I don't want to fail in the exam!"

"_Why don't you ask Shikamaru?_"

"SHIKAMARU?!"

"_Sasuke-kun mentioned that he is your roommate. You know, the one you labeled as delicious to stare at and sexy as hell._"

"I never said that he is delicious to stare at. I only said that he's hot." Ino glared daggers at the invisible person. "But what Shikamaru has to do with my problem anyway? I know he's attends the university just like you guys but, hello? This is Shikamaru we are talking about. He's just a lazy bum."

"_Yeah…_" Sakura agreed. "_He may look like a lazy bum trust me, he is A LOT smarter than me and Sasuke-kun. He's the resident class genius with IQ over 200._"

"Over 200!" Ino's eyes bugged out. "Seriously for sure!"

"_Yep._" Sakura replied. "_And he is more suitable to ask because most of his subjects are similar with what you are taking right now. If he couldn't teach you, you might as well ask for his notes or his reference books and go study yourself until I come to rescue, okay?_"

"Okay, I get it." Ino said, hanging up.

* * *

Shikamaru was at his desk, busily playing online chess when suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

One knocks. Two knocks. Three knocks…

"Come in," he said lazily. Actually, he was just muttering under his breath but surprisingly his voice was loud enough for Ino to hear.

The blonde peeked into the room from the slightly open door. "Shikamaru? Are you busy? I need your help with something."

Shikamaru turned his body facing her and noticed the books in her arms. **Calculus**. His specialty. His attention distracted immediately from his game. "What is it?"

(**Calculus**: courtesy for my best friend "Vanity". She majored in Math. Always have crazy mushy-mushy ideas for my fics :smiles:)

"I…ugh…want you to teach me this thing." She motioned her books. "But it's okay if you don't have time. Maybe I could just borrow some of your books as reference. Sakura told me most of your subjects are similar with me."

Shikamaru smirked and turned back to his game. "Well, come inside and have a look." Ino pushed the door open for more excess, allowing her body to get in.

She realized that this was her first time in his room. Taking in her surrounding, she didn't feel surprised at all. The person before her was lazy; no doubt his room was in a complete mess. His bed was a disaster with crumpled sheets and scattered pillows; his comfy comforter was at the edge of the bed, waiting to fall any second. She stood there, confused as she couldn't see where the floor was. Yes, it was directly underneath her feet but with so many things such as shirt, shirt and more shirt, pants, pants and more pants, socks, jacket, ties, belts, singlet and hell, even boxers could be found on the floor, not mentioning the magazines, old newspapers, board games, fallen stationeries and much, much more she just couldn't see it.

Focusing on the purpose why she was there in the first place, Ino moved towards the bookcase – the only bookcase Shikamaru had in his room which stood right beside his desk, carefully landed her feet on the possible available spaces, making sure she didn't trip or step on whatever things existed beneath her feet.

The bookcase was a disaster as well; yeah, books were scattered everywhere, tripping one over another but even if the books were organized neatly, Ino still couldn't find what she was looking.

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru almost chuckle; have been staring at her for a while without her realizing. His game was left ignored. "Where are your books?"

"It's all _there_." He replied with a small cough, covering his mouth with one hand, hiding the curves formed at both corner of his lips.

"I mean your Calculus books." Ino glared.

"Oh. _That_ books."

"It's all mangas here." Ino began rummaging the bookcase thoroughly. Failed to find anything she wanted, she began searching on the floor.

Suddenly, she looked up, sensing a light sound coming from her roommate. Shikamaru was shaking - no, hell…he was laughing!

"Oh, I get it." Ino gritted her teeth. "Damn it, Shikamaru! If you don't have any books, you could've just said so!"

Shikamaru was no longer could hold up his laughter. He sat back on his chair and burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Where in the hell did _all_ your books gone?!"

"I don't have any." He answered once his laughter died.

"Then…how are you supposed to study without _one_?!"

"Easy." He enjoyed the look shown on her face. He pointed at his temple. "I only use this."

"And they say you are the resident class genius." Ino muttered in annoyance. "Wicked, very wicked."

"Whatever." He shrugged and watched her inched closer to his desk.

Ino looked over his shoulder. "Geez… I didn't know you play chess."

"You don't know a lot about me." His eyes fell on her books. "So, what again you want me to teach you?"

"What about your game?" She asked instead of answering. Shikamaru slapped his forehead and faced his computer back, cursing but didn't panicked. Ino noticed that he was only had less than fifteen minutes left out of forty-five minutes self time. The game was just begun yet Shikamaru had only a little time left to finish. It must be hard for him to win that game.

What Shikamaru did next surprised her. He bowed his head a little and closed his eyes, each of his fingertips were in contact with each other. He was in that position for quite sometime, seemed like meditating but at the same time thinking hard about something, Ino assumed. The moment he broke free, he turned to her.

"I'll teach you but after I finish this first, okay?"

"Okay." Ino replied, making a mental note that Shikamaru wasn't the one who admit defeat so easily. She looked around for someplace to sit. She found a chair was nearly hidden under a pile of garments at far corner of the room. She put down her books after clearing Shikamaru's busy desk and marched towards the chair, tossed the clothes aside and picked the chair up, placing it beside Shikamaru and sat down, watching him.

After waiting that seemed to be like forever, Shikamaru finally finished his game.

Ino's mouth gaped open. "Wow…" That's all she could say.

He won?

He won!

Shikamaru smirked as he broke his knuckles in triumph. The game was easier than he thought. He stood up and stretched his body then sat back and focused on Ino.

"So…" He picked up a book. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You…" She whispered.

"Eh?"

"How did you do _that_?!" She pointed at his computer. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Easy." He pointed at the same spot earlier. Ino was stunned.

Strike #3: Shikamaru was fucking smart!

_I struck gold_, she muttered silently.

Shikamaru's eyes bored into her book as his hand busily flipping the pages, searching for any possible difficulties the blonde may experienced. Realizing Ino had been spacing out _again_, he nudged her elbow gently.

Ino blinked a few times and looked away to cover her embarrassment. _How foolish I am… _She shuddered. _For keep on daydreaming about him!_

"So, what's with this sudden study?"

"Mogishiken this Saturday." She answered simply. He nodded.

"Ah, this page." Ino stopped his moving hand and pointed at several circled questions. "And this…"

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard from the computer. "Excuse me," he handed the book to her and turned to check his computer.

New online message. Shikamaru clicked one button.

**Asuma: Hey, nice game as usual, Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, you know you cannot beat me. :grins:**

"Who's Asuma?" Ino echoed from the back.

"My former sensei." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh."

**Asuma: Want to have another round? I'll play harder this time.**

**Shikamaru: Nice…but not now. Perhaps some other time?**

**Asuma: Why? You have something to do?**

**Shikamaru: Kinda.**

**Asuma: Oh, I get it:smirks evilly:**

**Shikamaru: So, troublesome… What exactly?**

**Asuma: Finally, you got yourself a babe. Congrats!**

Ino blushed.

**Asuma: So, I assume you were kinda distracted earlier because of that babe, right?**

**Shikamaru: Whatever. I'm signing out now. See you next time.**

**Asuma: Wait! Don't leave yet.**

**Shikamaru: What do you want:sighs:**

**Asuma: Friday's your birthday, right? Wanna go out and eat?**

**Shikamaru: Sure. I'll bring Chouji along.**

**Asuma: Please don't. He'll dig a hell big hole on my wallet. :kneels & begs:**

**Shikamaru: He'll crush you if you don't bring him along.**

**Asuma: Wakata… :cries:**

**Shikamaru: Say hi to Kurenai for me. I'm leaving now, ja!**

He signed out and shut down his computer so that no more interruptions will come. "So," he asked for the book again. "Where were we?"

* * *

Two hours later, Ino was already on her bed, ready to go to sleep. She smiled as she felt her shoulders a lot lighter than it were before. She'd learned so much in that brief two-hour session with Shikamaru.

Well, the only thing that clearly went inside her head was the date of Shikamaru's birthday.

* * *

**Day Six**

If there was a day Shikamaru would wake up early, it would be today. Waking up as early as 6.00am, the pony-tailed guy sure had a very important thing to do. By 6.20am, he was already dressed in his mesh shirt under a jacket, hair neatly combed up and tied and his bag ready with things he needed later in the day. Fixing himself a breakfast which consisted of only milk and cereal, he seated himself comfortably on one of the dining chairs, enjoying the quiet morning. By 7.00am, he should leave for the commuter station and head for his destination.

A deadly chess match was waiting for him.

Ino still had not woken up yet. If she had, he won't be having cereal as breakfast. If she had, he won't be enjoying the morning's silence. If she had…

His thoughts reeled away as the sound of opened door caught his ear. Jerking his head up towards the direction, he could see Ino was walking towards him in her sleepy state. His mouth suddenly went dry as the image of the blue-eyed beauty getting clearer and clearer…

Shikamaru knew that this time Ino was not flirting with him but if she was, he was successfully falling for her. As she drew her body closer to him, he could feel the sensation inside him building. Oh, seeing _that_ kind of image _early_ in the _morning_ was completely _dangerous_.

Ino was in her sleeping pajamas, well, considering what people called pajamas. Actually, she seemed more like she was only in her undergarments; thin, white one-string piece and matching short pants which looked more like a panties to him. The piece hugged her rounded bottom _nicely_, whereas the tight upper material lined out the shape of her blooming breasts – yep, she was definitely not wearing a bra.

_She looks yummy_. Shikamaru frowned at his perverted thought, didn't know where it suddenly came from.

She walked past him and let out a sleepy smile before disappeared behind the bathroom door.

His eyes bugged out.

Now he realized that waking up early is not _that _bad…

Minutes later, he heard the toilet was being flushed and the door shrieked open but he didn't turn behind to see. Maybe it was better to let his earlier thoughts slide before he get himself inside the worst situation. He knew he was not supposed to feel attracted to her although how much alluring she could be. His troublesome life only will become more troublesome if he allowed a girl to enter and Ino was just not the type he was looking for when the right time comes. Plus, she will be out of his hair in just a brief forty-eight hours counting from this second.

He choked on his meal when she suddenly appeared beside him. Ino was obviously still in her sleepy state. She looked at him drowsily without noticing her appearance and without calculating how much damage she could caused him for standing so awfully close…

So close he could smell the sweet scent of her hair.

She yawned and grabbed his milk and gulped down, sipping it finish. Shikamaru frowned. "Oi…"

Ino glanced blankly at him and he knew he made a mistake by calling her. Right now, just only a few inches away from him, Ino's slightly parted lips once again begging for a kiss…

She was successfully blown him away.

Ino's long, blond tresses were tousled, teasing her cheeks and chin and dangling around her shoulders. Her blue eyes which looked bluer than usual amazed him as he kept on staring at the depth of her sky blue possession. He could see his own reflection in her clear eyes. He must be looking stupid right now.

There's a trace of milk left at the corner of her mouth and Shikamaru couldn't resists his desire anymore…

Lazy or not, Shikamaru was very normal.

* * *

Ino yelped in surprise as she felt a strong arm grabbed her body. Her eyes bolted out when she felt his lips crushed her own. She was shell-shocked.

Now she was completely awake.

His lips savored every inch of her lips and she could feel the slickness of his tongue wiped out the last bit of milk off her mouth. She was floating right now. He tasted so perfect; in fact, he was much, much better taste than any other guy she kissed before.

#Bonus strike: Shikamaru was a damn good kisser.

Although the kiss was only lasted a few seconds, Ino's spirit soared. She could feel she was on fire. Even Uchiha Sasuke could not manage to make her feel this way.

"Wha-what was…that for?" She asked breathlessly once he released her. She panted slightly, locking her eyes on him, secretly hoping for another kiss.

Shikamaru smirked. "I need a kiss from Lady Luck."

Ino shot him a look of question.

"I have a chess match today." He gathered up his things and walked towards the front door. "And oh, consider that kiss as a payment for last night's lesson."

Still staring at the already closed door, Ino swore under her breath. _Like hell I will move out from this house! I'll make you mine, MINE! Just you wait, Shikamaru!_

* * *

_She must be furious by now_, he chuckled to himself as he stepped into the elevator. He could picture how big her eyes were after the kiss, looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

He _was_ crazy.

_Good thing if she freaks out_, he thought amusedly. _She may think that I'm a pervert but if the fact scared the shit out of her and makes her move out as soon as possible, I don't care… _He stepped out from the apartment building and walked towards the commuter station. _Next time I'll tease her into bed-hopping. Yeah, that will be freaking nice…_

Shikamaru's routine on every Thursday morning was visiting his family. The Nara family resided on top of a hill, where the place was perfect for raising deer and doing medicinal research on deer's antlers. Sometimes when he was not busy with school he would come home and helped his families to look over the deer. He didn't find the job as troublesome as he always thought of other jobs. Watching the deer was easy, he could always let the animals ran free along the greenery field with some of his dogs chasing after them while he slumped down on the grass, settled himself comfortably and there he goes, watching the clouds.

His grandfather who shared his fondness in playing chess and all kinds of board games was his favorite opponent in every game. They would play together every time he went home on Thursday for a game, usually chess but sometimes **shougi** or **Go** before he went back to his own house. The game was worth the trouble he experienced during the long journey because his grandfather always provided him tough challenge. Although his genius always helped him in his game, but compared to his grandfather who had much more experience than him, he seldom won. But when he won, there's always a reward waiting for him.

(**shougi**: Japanese chess, **Go**: one of Japanese board games)

And today, with the help of Lady Luck's kiss, maybe he could win.

* * *

_Tomorrow is Shikamaru's birthday… _

After her class ended approximately at noon, Ino rushed straight to work. Although she seemed busy doing her work, her mind was spinning fast thinking about tomorrow. She planned on giving Shikamaru a gift he would never forget for his entire life and definitely something that could confirm her place in that house.

Ino smiled evilly thinking about her plan.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Shikamaru arrived at home. The house was dark and surprisingly quite.

_She must go out clubbing or partying again…_ He saw her bedroom door was closed shut and when he planted his ear on the door, he heard nothing from inside. Either she was out or she was sleeping. He shrugged to himself, didn't care much.

He went to his room and undressed before going to the bathroom. After the hot shower, he put on his boxers and cleared up his bed before throwing himself on it. The night was slightly cold but he liked it like that so he didn't bother to shut his windows, let it spread open and went to sleep without having his comforter over his body.

As he slowly drifted into sleep, a silhouette moved towards his bedroom in the dark…

* * *

It was past midnight so today was the last day of Ino's trial week.

**Day Seven a.k.a. The Last Day**

She heard him back. She heard him listened on her door. She heard him taking the shower. She heard his every movement.

Ino was ready. Tonight she was going to give her all to the gorgeous person next door. She didn't do it because of the reason to keep on staying at the house (though that idea was the original reason) or because she was out of idea of what to give as a present to Shikamaru.

She was going to do it because she was sure that she was indeed in love with him. She loved making love with someone she was in love with.

And now, standing in front of Shikamaru's door nervously, Ino breathed in breathed out, trying to calm her feelings down. She was wearing her filmy lavender night gown and got her hair hung down her back. She knew he liked her like this although he was too lazy to show. She raised her hand on the doorknob, ready to blow him away.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up feeling a human presence beside him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Ino was standing so awfully close to his bed.

The moonlight highlighted her delicious figure and Shikamaru's eyes supposedly to bolt out but he was too sleepy to think of anything pervert. As she bent down to him, his half-awake mind played back the scene of three days ago, where she was in his place and he was in her place. He had kissed her that night without her knowing and right now, was she going to kiss him just like he had done to her?

"Ino…" He shook his sleepy away. "What's wrong?"

Said person didn't reply. Instead, he could feel her hair dancing on his bare skin as she lowered her body more and more before him, gripping his both shoulders for support. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

She kissed him lightly and then demandingly and then fiercely, begging him to part his lips for entrance. He complied, thinking that it was only a kiss but when suddenly he felt her weight settled on his body, he jerked up.

"What are you doing?!" His sleepiness rubbed off. Ino looked down at him with want in her eyes but said nothing. She tried to capture his lips back.

He struggled but she didn't let go. He knew if he just pushed her, she would fall down on the floor. But somehow at that time, her strength outnumbered him. He groaned in protest.

"Ino-"

"Shhh…" She put a finger on his lips. "Don't talk…"

"But-"

"Just let it happen."

* * *

Later, Ino was back in her room with face shown with unreadable expression. She looked around the dark surroundings and inhaled deeply, her mouth curved half-smiled.

_I did it, _she slumped on her bed. _Yet…_

Right at that moment in the bathroom, Shikamaru was taking a shower.

* * *

"Cheers!" Their glasses were clanking with each other. The four of them, Asuma and Kurenai, Chouji and the birthday boy himself was sitting at one booth in the restaurant, celebrating Shikamaru's birthday.

"Why are you looking so down, Shikamaru?" Asuma played with his cigarette. "This is your big day, so loosen up."

Shikamaru sighed heavily, shooting a bored look to everyone. "I don't have any mood."

"Chouji will finish those if you don't hurry up." Kurenai said, adding more meat on the grilling section. Shikamaru glanced at his best friend who was nibbling every meat one after another happily. Asuma was the one who paid.

"Do you have a problem, buddy?" Chouji asked, detecting his stare. "You're not angry at me for eating yours, right?"

"Nah, I don't care if you finish them all. It's not like I have the appetite." Shikamaru rested his chin on his open palm.

"Don't have any mood, don't have the appetite…" Asuma grinned. "Something's bothering you."

"Yeah, I can see that." Kurenai commented.

"Nothing, really…" Shikamaru muttered. Instead, his mind was thinking about something else.

_Ino… _His mind reeled on what happened last night.

* * *

Ino was close. She knew he won't be able to resist her. She knew he wanted her so badly as much as she wanted him. That's why he didn't struggled much. That's why she succeeded pinning him down. He protested, he denied her but she knew deep in his heart, he didn't seriously mean it.

"Just let it happen…" She repeated her earlier words. "Just let it happen…"

She felt him trembled under her touch and she smirked, knowing that he was absolutely powerless against her. She gripped both sides of his face and leaned much closer to kiss him. She slid her tongue inside his mouth and twirling it with his skillfully, savoring the way he tasted so good. From his mouth, she shifted her kisses along his cheeks to his ear, nibbling his earlobe causing him to moan, and working her lips down his strong neck, clawing her fingers on his chest, taking the lead.

His body tensed, feeling her soft breasts pressing on his chest. Actually, not only her breasts that paralyzed him, but also her breaths, her smell, her touch, her kisses and most importantly _her_ weight on his lower region. He didn't know what to do or how to respond. He just couldn't move.

He was so close to surrender under her spell but a little sense of his sanity slapped the reality hard onto his face.

Shikamaru always thought a few steps ahead towards the future.

His mind spinning fast analyzing the situation. He knew this was definitely wrong. He and Ino; they couldn't just hop into the sack together. They weren't boyfriend-girlfriend, let alone friends. They were just roommates, barely strangers. Heck, they only known each other for six days!

This had to stop!

He grabbed her shoulder just in time she shifted lower on his chest. Even though his heart protested so badly at his own act, but he preferred his sanity more than his lustful thought. If they do _it_ right there right now, the circumstances in the future would certainly turned out to be troublesome. It would lead out to more serious relationship and they could probably turn out being a couple and the worst case scenario of the millennium was getting her pregnant. And _if_ she ever gets pregnant, he had no choice but to take the responsibility and then…

Yep, troublesome.

"Ino," he said more firmly, holding her up off his body. "You cannot do this. _We _cannot do this."

"Why?" She whispered. The lustful look in her eyes had not fading away. "I want it. You want it, too. So, why not?"

"Because we can't." He stated the fact. "Why are you doing this? Trying to change my mind so that you could stay?"

"I love to take over your mind, Shikamaru." Ino began to get weary. _This guy resists her? HER?_ "But that's not the real reason."

"Oh, yeah? So, what?" _Women are really troublesome…_

"Because I want to."

"That's not the answer I want to hear." He hinted her to get off his body but she ignored him. "It's not solid enough."

"You want solid answer?" Ino's eyes began to feel annoyedd. "That's because I love you, satisfied?"

He stared at her like she was some kind of alien. "You WHAT me?!"

"I love you, Shikamaru."

He was speechless. "Okay I'm going to wake up now. This is only a dream."

"Baka! I mean it!"

He smirked. "So, the reason you seduce me to _do_ you tonight because you _love_ me. Very funny."

"It's not funny." She glared daggers at him. "I really want us to do _this_."

"Are you always giving up your body so easily to guys?"

"It _depends_. I'm _really _picky."

"So how do _I_ fit in the picture? It's obvious I'm _not_ your type comparing to Sasuke."

"That's simple. It's because I love you."

"Ino," he thought her confession was ridiculous. "We just met. We don't even know each other well. So, how come you fall in love with _me_? Love doesn't expand in a brief moment. It took _longer_ than six days to grow."

"How do you know? Have you ever been in love before?"

"Not really but it's a common sense. Everybody knows that."

"Really? But I don't."

_Yeah, because you're a bimbo…_

"I'm WHAT?! You thought of me as a bimbo!"

_She really had the ability to read mind, don't she…_

"Seriously, Ino, I don't think that you really love me. Maybe it's just infatuation, you know, slight attraction. It happen so fast and only temporary and it fades away quickly. And a woman doesn't confess her feeling so easily, let alone giving up her body freely to some random guy…"

"Whoa! You're lecturing me, how wicked…" She teased.

"Whatever…" He pulled her off him again but she insisted plastering on him again.

"I've told you before that I hate to leave my work unfinished, right?" He paled. "Then, let's just continue." She tackled his lips again.

But this time, there was no way Shikamaru let her leading him again. He shoved her off angrily. "Damn it, Ino! Don't you understand? We cannot do this!"

"But-"

"If you believe the fact that any guy can make love to woman he did not in love with, well, you are wrong because I am most definitely not that kind of guy!"

"Shika-"

"Stop this tampering and go back to your room, Ino." He bolted out from bed. "Don't act like a whore."

She heard him slammed the bathroom door open and went in, turning on the shower, definitely cold shower to calm himself down. Even though he resisted her, his body betrayed him. She could feel _him_ hard down there. Deep in his heart, he wanted _that_ to happen.

She retreated to her room with her heart aching painfully against her ribs. He called her a whore, he thought she was a bimbo but that's not the painful part. The painful part was he could not accept her love. He did not want to accept her love. He thought she was kidding but heck, she was serious!

"_I don't like having a girl as a roommate."_

"_Why?"_

"_Simple. Girl annoys me. A lot."_

_Am I that troublesome for you, Shikamaru?_

She looked around the dark surroundings and inhaled deeply, her mouth curved half-smiled.

_I did it, _she slumped on her bed. _Yet…_ She closed her eyes. _He rejected me… _she heard the shower was turned off.

"Happy birthday, Shikamaru."

* * *

Shikamaru winced when thinking about last night. He didn't know that cold shower could be _that_ painful. Yeah, cold shower at one in the morning was totally the most troublesome thing he'd ever done in his whole life. Though he was still slightly angry at her for taking things easily without thinking of any circumstances later on, he knew that he had hurt her feelings by calling her "a whore". Making mental note to apologize, he went back to his room only to find it empty. She must've gone back to her room. Of course, he'd told her to.

He planned on apologizing to her first thing in the morning but when he woke up, she was already gone.

_She must've been so upset… _Shikamaru sighed. _Oh, well… I'll make up to her once I get back…_

"Shikamaru," he heard a female voice was calling him. "You've been spacing out again."

"Eh?" He realized all eyes were on him.

"What actually are you thinking about?" Asuma grinned through his cigarette. "Some hot babes?"

Shikamaru was speechless.

"Come on, Shikamaru." Chouji elbowed his best friend. "I've finished all the BBQ meat. We go to the arcade next."

Shikamaru nodded and was about to comply when suddenly his stomach rumbled. The three turned to him.

He grinned sheepishly at Asuma before raising his hand and signaled, "Waiter!"

"Oh, no!" Asuma clutched his thinning wallet. "I am so dead!"

* * *

Ino was studying for the Mogishiken tomorrow when her sensitive ears caught some of the conversations.

"Are you sure she was okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was whispering but loud enough for Ino to hear.

"She's okay. There's nothing to worry about." Sakura whispered back while eyeing her best friend who was seated not far away from her in the living room. "She probably already got over it."

"That's good." Naruto nodded briefly. "But just in case, should I ask Sasuke to come here to cheer her up?"

"Whatever. It's nice though if he come. He could teach her. You know I'm not very good in Calculus." Naruto began dialing Sasuke's number.

Sakura admitted that she was surprised seeing Ino at her doorstep so early in the morning, badly crying. Ino had told her everything but there's nothing Sakura could do to help clear up the mess. It was obviously Ino's fault for things to happen this way.

"Sasuke refused to come but he's sending his brother. Itachi is on his way now." Naruto informed. Sakura nodded, hoping that the older Uchiha could soothe Ino's wounds because aside from Sasuke, Ino always had her eyes on Itachi. And Itachi was not as stingy as Sasuke. Hell, that guy was an expert lady killer!

"Sakura, help me with this question…"

"Hai…"

* * *

It was almost 10 the moment Shikamaru arrived at home. He unlocked the door and felt surprise at the blackness and unusually quiet atmosphere. He expected Ino to be at home studying because tomorrow she will have to sit for the Mogishiken.

_She cannot be sleeping…_ He thought as he made his way towards her room. He wanted to apologize to her and perhaps helping her a bit in her studies. He knocked once and then twice and then after getting no answer, he knocked over and over again. But still, only silence answered him.

Confused, he placed his hand on the doorknob and announcing; "I'm coming in," before stepping into the room. The room was dark so he turned the lights on.

He was not prepared for whatever sight waiting for him. His mouth gaped open and his eyes bolted out.

Ino's room was deserted. There was no trace of any her things anywhere in the room. The bed was bare without covers, the desk was clear without books and same goes for the bookcases. And the closet...

He barged it open and found it was empty.

His heart sank.

_She moves out?_

* * *

Even though Ino was used sleeping at Sakura's house, but that night, her bed seemed alien to her.

Her thoughts wandered to her now empty room, wondering what Shikamaru will think once he found out that she had moved out. _Well, that guy must be happy to see me no longer havocking his life…_ Ino smiled wearily to herself. She already began to miss him. _Whatever… I could just forget about that guy and move on with my life like I usually do…_ She shrugged off her ex-roommate's image from his mind and thought about the Uchihas. That thought made her smiled.

She had no idea that Shikamaru began to miss her, too.

* * *

It was raining on Saturday morning.

Shikamaru looked up at the dark sky helplessly. Today he decided to find Ino but the weather seemed to disagree with his mission that day. It was raining cats and dogs and it was almost impossible for him to go out wandering without any clue of Ino's whereabouts.

He thought of finding her at her workplace but when suddenly he remembered that Ino had Mogishiken today, he cancelled his plan. He thought of going over her prep school and see her after she finished her exam but he didn't know which prep school she was attending. Searching one by one would be troublesome.

Calling her on her cell was impossible because he didn't have her number and he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him. So it's best if he see her in person.

_But how to find her? _Shikamaru's mind reeled. _Ah…_

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Ino sighed in relief, having finished her papers quite successfully. Looking out from the window, she noticed the rain still had not stopped and cursed herself for forgetting to bring an umbrella. It was already raining the moment she left for Mogishiken but Sakura saw her until in front of her class and brought the umbrella back with her.

_Oh, well…_ Her thought grimaced. _I might as well walk in the rain…_ She gathered her things and went out from the already deserted class.

The moment she arrived at the gates, she saw a lone figure was standing under the rain, holding an umbrella, waiting for someone. As she moved closer, she noticed that the lone figure was…

"Shikamaru?"

Said person bored his gaze lazily into her face. "You know, it's really troublesome to get here in this kind of weather."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was obvious." He tucked her under his umbrella. "I was waiting for you."

"Really?" They began to walk. "Why?"

Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at her. "I want to apologize."

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh, about that night? There's nothing to-"

"No." He cut in. "I didn't know that today is your birthday."

Slowly, Ino smiled. "You don't know a lot about me. I bet Sakura tells." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Actually, Sasuke told me." He explained. The moment he called Sasuke, the raven was hanging out with his friends, Naruto and Sakura. Over the phone, Shikamaru could hear very clearly every word spoken by the troublesome couple. _"Tell him today is Ino's birthday, Sasuke-kun!"_ and _"You gotta cheer her up, Shikamaru!"_ those were what they told. "And sorry for…you know, calling you a whore, bimbo and all… I didn't mean to."

"Ah, it's alright." She smiled sweetly. "Ne, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, too."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

Ino grinned. "I _jumped_ on you, remember?"

"Ah…_that_."

They walked in silence. "Why did you move out?"

"My trial time is over."

"You could've just wait one day. I haven't yet made a decision. Have you found a place?"

"Nope, not yet. I thought you couldn't wait for me to get off your hair."

He shrugged. "I thought so but…"

"Hm?"

"The house feels empty without you." He admitted.

Ino smiled. "What about your heart?"

"Huh?"

"Does your heart feel empty, too?"

Shikamaru slightly blushed. "I guess…"

Ino stopped in her walk. "Ne, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"How about giving me a birthday gift right now?"

"Right now?" Shikamaru frowned. "Well, what do you want?" He decided to play dumb.

"The same as what I gave you yesterday…"

Shikamaru smirked. "Okay. But I can't do it properly holding this umbrella."

"You can always toss it down."

"Yeah, but we'll both soak wet."

"Who cares about getting wet?" Ino circled her arms around his neck. "Kiss me right now otherwise I won't come back with you."

"Troublesome…" He captured the beautiful face with both hands, letting the umbrella fell on the ground. Droplets of water came rushing down on them but both were too busy to care.

Shikamaru kissed her lips lightly and Ino responded like a flower to the sun. She parted her lips automatically for his coming tongue. Each twirling made a knot in her stomach, sending fire to every inch or her body despite the chilling rain. Her knees weakened and her body melted down under his spell. Shikamaru had to embrace her tight from falling.

Shikamaru was completely different from other guys she knew. He was special.

His kiss was light and tender, yet still could send shivers to her spine.

They broke free and both stared at each other with mouth gaped open. They were soaking wet.

"My, my…" Ino pulled free her hair and let it down. "I bet we'll stay in bed for the next couple of days."

"Yeah… That would be troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, picking up the umbrella. "Hey, wanna go somewhere to eat?"

"In this condition?" Ino pointed at her ruined clothes. "I say we change first."

"Okay." Shikamaru shrugged. "Let's go home."

"But my things are at Sakura…"

"We'll go get 'em."

"So, that means you welcome me back to your house?" Ino jumped in delight.

"You are the one who wants to come back." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "I never say anything. I just came to apologize, that's all."

"Ah, I know you want me back. You feel so empty without me, right?" Shikamaru leered. "Wicked."

They began walking again. "Ne, Ino?"

Ino loved how her name sounded in his lazy tone. "What?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**One month later…**

"Are you ready?" Ino's eyes glinted with amusement. Shikamaru sighed.

"Should we do this together? Because it's-"

"Troublesome, I know. But we have to. Most _couples_ do this thing nowadays and we sure don't want to be left behind the technology! Naruto and Sakura did this, too! And you know how much I envy them, hearing "shannaro" and "-ttebayo" sound every time I call-"

"Okay, okay… I get it."

Ino smiled warmly at his laziness. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

They inhaled deeply before screaming out together to the newly bought answering machine, "Hi! This is Shikamaru and Ino! Too bad we're not at home! Please leave your message after the _beep_!"

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**

* * *

Kissing in the rain, aw…sweet…

Well, how was it? This is my first Shika-Ino fiction, I hope I didn't slack. Reviews are nice, it makes my day and boost up my spirit to the max! Flame…er…okay as long as it is acceptable.

I'm planning for a sequel but it depends. I was really enjoyed in writing this fic, it come a lot easier than I thought. My ideas came leaking.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHIKAMARU AND INO!

For Shika-Ino lovers, keep on supporting Shika-Ino pairing! They looked so good together and perfect for each other!

THANK YOU + hugs + kisses!


End file.
